


Hatred turned to Love..?

by Alexis_Luther



Series: Alpha and Omega [1]
Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate History, Domestic Violence, First Time, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Threats of Violence, Violence Against Omegas, Violent Sex, [story may not continue]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Luther/pseuds/Alexis_Luther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely men meet.</p><p>Maybe Love is found..</p><p>[Story may not be continued.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-Not My Planned Day

**Author's Note:**

> Some light violence

Darik didn't know what to think as he walked down the street of Metropolis. He honestly didn't really care about politics but an omega male president... Well that was a matter that was a bit controversial, all news stations were over it. There were even crews out asking the public.

 

He stopped as he was hailed by a news woman. He sighed and hung his head but walked over to her. 

 

“Sir, what do you think about the President being an omega? And how do you think that will effect your life as an American?”

 

He let out an internal sigh then spoke. “Honestly I think if he has made it this far he will do alright. He has a lot on his plate just as any other president before him has. It's up to him whether being an omega is going to effect how he runs this country.” With that said he walked away.

 

Both camera crew and the reporter looked at him stunned but then she seemed to recover quickly. “Well you heard it from an American. Let's hope the President can have a good head on his shoulders.”

 

Darik didn't care, just like he said. As long as his views weren't twisted then the guy should do alright for himself.

 

Darik thought about the world and how people all through recorded history were either an Alpha or an Omega. The Alpha the dominant of the two, the one who has to find their mate, the Omega. The two once they see one another are bonded. Whether they like it or not. Most that he had met always loved their bonded mate and then there were times where the Omega didn't want their mate. There were laws against an Omega running from his or her Alpha. From an Omega hurting their Alpha. There were 'encampments' that were more like harsh work prisons. There were very few laws protecting the rights of Omega's and more against an Omega going against his or her Alpha.

 

Darik, six foot three, thirty-one years old, he was an Alpha. He has two other siblings and his mother and father. He was eldest. The middle child, his brother, Lukas, twenty-seven years old, was an Omega. And the youngest, Seline, twenty-five years old, was also an Alpha. But Seline being an Alpha didn't surprise anyone in my family. His mother, Kerry was an Alpha as was four generations on the female side. His father, Adam, was an Omega. The first one in his family for seventeen generations. But his father never thought it to be fault. He had always said to him and his siblings, 'If I wasn't an Omega then I wouldn't have met your amazing Mother. -Smiles- And I wouldn't have made three beautiful children with her.' They would all roll their eyes and laugh but they knew it to be true.

 

Darik wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking but soon found himself at a conference held by LuthorCorp and it's current owner. He looked up and at the male speaking and he felt a spark light inside of himself. He saw Luthor looked at him as he stared at him and he stopped mid sentence then cleared his throat.  
  
“I'm sorry folks but something has just come up and I must go.” Then he walked out the back door and out of the building. 

 

Darik frowned and walked out of the building to see a car ride away, fast. He went into his pocket and yanked out his cell phone to one of his buddies. “Hey Darik, what's up?”

 

“I need you and a few of your most trusted officers.”

 

“Why? Darik what's wrong?”

 

“Just pick me up outside the city hall and I will explain on the way.”

 

“Okay.” With that said he hung up.

 

Ten minutes passed and a blue car pulled up next to him. He got in and a man in his mid thirties looked at Darik concerned. Three other men in the back. He knew them all. Good. Three trusted men. “Mind telling what the hell is going on.” 

 

“Hal.. I met my Omega.”

 

The man smiled and clapped his shoulder. “That's awesome!” the other three men cheered.

 

“And he ran from me.”

 

The hand on his shoulder loosened then fell. “I see..” He fell silent for a moment.

 

Mark the man in the middle spoke. “You know who he is?”

 

Finley on the left looked at Jerry on the right, they were both thinking the same thing to ask.

 

“I do. As do you all. It's Luthor.”

 

Hal's mouth fell open. Mark whispered 'Oh shit.' Finley had the same reaction as Mark and Jerry spoke what they were all too afraid to say.

 

“You have got to be fucking shittin' me.”

 

“I'm not.”

 

“Well no shit you're not but still. No shit you wanted Hal to bring three guys he trusted most with him.” he huffed. “If this got out to the wrong people-”

 

“They wouldn't be able to deal with it as delicately as it needs to be dealt with.” Hal interjected.

 

They all nodded, even Darik.

 

“So can we go. I want to get this straightened out now sooner then later.”

 

“Right.”

 

They drove for a bit until Darik got the strongest feeling and it was in an office building. They took the stairs. Once on the right floor, Darik tried the door and it was locked. 

 

“Open the door.” Darik's tone even but dark. Warning.

 

“No, forget it!” The other's voice yelled at the door.

 

He looked at Hal who looked at him. “I'm going to see if there is another way into that room. Keep talking to him.”

 

Hal nodded then Darik went around and found a small door, unlocked. He shook his head. “C'mon Luthor, don't make this harder on yourself. Just unlock the door and come out peacefully.”

 

“Screw you!” 

 

He opened the door silently as he saw Lex Luthor moving a large cherry wood desk in front on the double doors. “You know what happens to Omegas that run from their Alphas.” Darik spoke in the same even tone.

 

Lex spun around, eyes wide with a gun in his hand. “Stay the FUCK away from me!”

 

“Do you need help over there?” Hal yelled through the door.

 

“No, omega has a gun in his hands. I don't want you guys coming in here.” He walked slowly towards Lex.

 

He aimed at the floor and shot off a round. 

 

“Hey!” Hall shouted.

 

“He shot the floor. I'm fine. Stay put.” He yelled out and then looked at Lex whose eyes were still wide. “That wasn't very wise.”

 

“It was a warning shot. Come any closer and I'll shoot you in the leg.” He warned.

 

“I don't think you'll do that. If you shoot me then those officers will have to charge you and take you away.”

 

He sneered. “I've been to prison, I-”

 

“Yes, you've been to prison but not an omega encampment.”

 

Lex swung the gun. “It doesn't matter where I go. It won't hurt me.”

 

Darik took that moment to charge Lex, taking the wrist that held the gun and applying pressure to his wrist til he dropped it. Lex snarled and punched him, hard. But Darik used that force of the punch to maneuver Lex onto the ground and Darik booted foot went between Lex's shoulder blades, holding his arm back behind him. Lex struggled.

 

“If you don't stop struggling I am going to hurt you.” Darik warned him as he looked down at him.

 

“Fuck you!” Lex snarled out.

 

Darik sighed and began to pull back, straining Lex's arm in the joint. Lex's other hand clawed at the rug as he tried to get away. But Darik stepped on his back more and with a bit more pressure he felt and and heard the socket pop out of his shoulder. Lex screamed then laid still panting hard against the rug.

 

Darik looked up as Hal and Mark walked in. Hal looked sad and Mark just shook his head. “Did you warn him?”

 

“I did.” 

 

Mark moved forward and took Lex's arm from Darik and Darik moved off of the male. He looked down at Lex and saw tears shining at the edges of his eyes. Mark helped Lex into a sitting position. Pain showed clearly on his face, anger, pain, confusion and hate were in his eyes. Darik walked away a few feet with Hal. “It's a good thing you brought Mark. You two are good for each other. And he is a soothing omega.”

 

Hal nodded as they both looked back at Mark talking to Lex. “When your Alpha hurts you, it's the worst pain you'll feel.” He paused as Lex didn't answer. “I'm going to pop it back in on three. One, two-” Pop.  
  
“Fuck..” Was all Lex bit out as he continued to glare at Darik.

 

Hal sighed. “Seems your going to have your hands full.”

 

Darik sighed. “Yes it seems so.”

 

Hal walked over to Lex and cuffed his wrists together. “You're lucky he called people he can trust and not just the authorities. Or this would have been all over the news.” Hal told Lex as he helped him up. Lex again was silent. They walked down the stairs with Hal leading Lex until they got to the back door then Finley opened the door and Jerry opened the passenger side door to Darik's truck. Lex got in with a few mumbles then Hal handcuffed him to the passenger side door which he then put the child lock then closed it. 

 

Darik turned and nodded a thank you to Finley and Jerry who both waved then went to the car. “Thank you both for your discretion and your help.”

 

Mark smiled as did Hal. “Of course. You kept our secret.”

 

Darik went to the driver's side and pulled the keys from under the mat then sat and closed the door. He put the keys in the ignition and began to drive. 

 

After a half hour or so Darik looked over at Lex who was glaring out the window. “You know you're face is gunna get stuck like at that.”

 

“You think that's funny.” Lex spat out as he turned to look at him.

 

“No, but it's a long drive so you might as well get over the fact that I'm your Alpha.”

 

“Your nothing. **I AM SOMETHING!** ”He yelled out. 

 

“Well mister something, you know who your Alpha is and your Alpha knows who you are, so there is nothing you can do about it. Now you can broad about it or you can get over it and do what an Omega is supposed to do and listen to your Alpha.”

 

“I will never listen to you. I will fight you on everything.” He stated then looked back out the window.

 

“Well then your in for a long fight.”

 

It took Darik four hours to get home with the city traffic, even though his home was three hours away from Metropolis. It was dusk when he finally pulled up to his driveway. He took the keys from the ignition then got out. He opened the door slowly as to not further injure Lex's shoulder and he was kicked to the ground. Darik let out a growl and yanked the door open fully which thrusted Lex's body forward and earned a surprised yelp from the smaller man. He unlatched the second pair of cuffs then threw Lex over his shoulder to which the man kicked at him and pounded his back. “Let me go! Dammit I am no child! Nor am I some woman! Put me DOWN!”

 

“No.” He walked up the steps and fished his other keys out of his pockets then unlocked the door. But as it opened he took one of Lex's shoes then pulled it off and tossed it ion the yard. 

 

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?!? Those are my shoes!!”

 

He took the other one and three it in the yard. “That they were. This is so you don't go and run off on me.” he walked inside and closed the door behind him. With keys still in hand he walked down a hallway and then into a room where he plopped Lex onto a single mattress, which groaned in protest at the new weight on it. There was only a bed and a small lamp on a small night stand. No window. Just a small ten by ten room. He turned on the lamp then turned and left. Locking the door. He heard Lex storm up to the door and tried opening it. 

 

“Dammit! Open the fucking door! Give me my goddamn shoes!! AND TAKE ME HOME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!” Darik couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips which seemed to piss Lex off even more. “WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING?!!!” 

 

“Didn't think you would throw a fit like this. I find it a little amusing to hear you throw a tantrum.” Again he chuckled. “I'll come back in the morning. That should give you time to cool off.”

 

Then he walked away. Leaving him alone. He had things to set up.


	2. How do I Escape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex tries to think of ways to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light violence

Lex heard the man's footsteps fade down the hallway. He just stood there near the door for a few minutes then he huffed out a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at his socked feet, those shoes had happened to be his favorite pair. But he was stuck in a locked room with his hands still cuffed, they were too tight for him to be able to undo them or slip them off. He raised his head and looked around the room. It was a little bigger than a prison cell, ten feet by ten feet. It had simple clean smooth painted walls, there was a rug beneath his feet and an foot long four inch high air vent in the corner of the room. There was nothing in the room that would help him escape. If he broke the lamp then he would his source of light. And he had nothing to tear the mattress apart to get to the springs.

 

Lex had to think. Thinking calmed him. The man hadn't stated his name and neither did any of the other men, but of course he knew Lex. Lex went more onto the single mattress and leaned against the wall.

 

Of course the first time he decided to go out in weeks to support the President he ends up finding his Alpha. In a random crowd of people. And it was just his luck that the prick was tall and muscular. He thought it was only a myth that Alphas could track their Omegas if they ran from them but it seemed to be true. He was lucky that the male had enough sense not to go to the regular authorities or him running from his Alpha would have been all over the media. 

 

He opened his eyes as he felt the muscles in his shoulder twitch and spasm. He has had joints pop out before and broken bones but when that man popped his shoulder out of it's socket it was the most intense pain Lex had ever felt. It had made his stomach turn and it still sort of did. 

 

Then Lex remembered what that male said. Being hurt by your Alpha was one of the worst things you'd feel. Or something of the sort. Seemed Lex was going to have to test that theory.

 

But his stomach tightened in silent knowing that it was probably true. That thing he had felt when he met that man's eyes sent a terror down his spine like he had never felt before. He had been calm and collected facing death and things that could have destroyed his whole being and his soul. Yet having that man, his Alpha near him made him more terrified then he had ever known. Made his mind cloud and think unclearly, the man thought he was throwing a tantrum when yelling at him. 

 

He let out a sigh and moved himself so he could lay on his side on the bed. He moved again and turned out the light. He stared into the darkness as he laid on the mattress. It took some time before sleep took him. 

 

Lex woke when he heard the sound of a key in the door. He sat up then moved quickly to the edge of the room. Once the man was inside the room he wrapped the cuff links around the man's throat and yanked back. But then he found himself being lifted by his belt on his pants and over the male. He grunted as he was shoved into the wall. His chest against the wall as he felt the male's body press up against. “Is this how you want to start your day? If it is I assure you it won't be pleasant.”

 

Again Lex fought the fear rising in his stomach and throat. “Fuck you.” He spat out.

 

He heard the male sigh then his collar was grabbed and he was half dragged out of the room. He was brought into an open living room which had rug like the other room he had been in. The man went and uncuffed him. He rubbed his wrists. “If you want to fight me, fine. But if you lose then you'll submit.”

 

“Fuck you I'll submit. I will do no such thing.” Again the man seemed to sigh and shake his head.

 

He took off his jacket then ran at the man with a punch which he blocked with his arm. So Lex stepped back and tried to kick him which again he blocked. His blocks were precise. But so were Lex's hits and this man was blocking them. This continued on for a good hour while Lex panted. The man had gotten in a few good hits, one of which had been to his shoulder.

 

He dodge a punch to his head but then he was on his stomach. His legs had been kicked from under him, the punch had been a distraction. 

 

He was panting, his chest heaving for air as the male put knee into his back. “Will you submit so I can get this bond initiated.”

 

“No.” Lex just remembered that the bond was truly met through intercourse. He wasn't going to let this male take him. Lex had never had someone else inside of him before nor did he want anyone else inside of him. 

 

The male flipped him over and a strong hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing. Lex's eyes went wide as he couldn't breathe. The man was choking him. He tried to pull his hand way. He even kicked out. He knew he looked like a fish out of water, his mouth gaping trying desperately to gather air in his lungs as his vision was fading. Wild eyes looked up at eyes that were determined, firm, waiting for him to pass out. He was fighting it. He didn't want to lose consciousness. But then he couldn't fight it anymore and he lost consciousness, darkness took his vision and his body went limp.

 

\--- --- ---

 

 

Darik stopped as soon as Lex lost consciousness. He checked his pulse and made sure his breathing continued again before he picked him up and carried him upstairs to his large bedroom. The whole second floor was his bedroom. He laid Lex on his four poster bed and began the process of undressing him. He knew if they were bonded then Lex would be more willing to submit to him. Once Lex was undressed he moved him so that his chest was on the bed, his head on the pillows as he took each arm and put it in front of him then handcuffed each wrist to the bed posts. He left his legs alone. He had read sometimes it takes up to three sessions for a resisting Omega to feel a bonding. He would leave him until he woke.


	3. This is not happening..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape in this chapter

Lex woke a few hours later. But as he stirred he realized he could not moved his arms. He pulled at them and came to horrific realization he was handcuffed to the bedposts of a large bed. He was further internally horrified to find that he was bare naked. That bastard. 

 

Panic and real fear made his chest heave as he panted. “Let me go! You sick fucking bastard let me GO!”

 

He heard footsteps come up stairs and he looked behind him to find the male in a pair of gym shorts and nothing else. He put down the cup of water he was holding and went onto the bed. His hands going over Lex's back. “Relax.”

 

Lex kicked at him and only got his ankle caught in a tight grip instead. “Let me go! Take these handcuffs off me you sick pervert!” He yelled at him, his panic obvious now.

 

The man released his ankle and opened the drawer in the night stand pulling out a tube of lubricant. His panting became harder as the man came onto the bed and his knees sat on his legs, pinning him to the bed. He lubed his fingers then with other hand spread his ass cheeks. “Please..” He choked out.

 

“This will go along easier if you relax your muscles.”

 

He flinched as the cool lubricant was spread over his clenching hole. “No, please. Don't. Look guy, I'm rich. You know who I am.. I'll give you anything you goddamn want.”

 

“Darik.”

 

“What?” he said looked back at the man.

 

“My name is Darik.”

 

“Then Darik, please! I'll give you-”

 

“I want you to relax.”

 

“I won't! I DON'T WANT **THIS**!” He yelled at him.

 

“Then you will feel pain.”

 

Lex turned his head to look at the man, Darik. He cried out and moved his head back into the pillows as he felt a thick but lubed finger push into his asshole. The stretch, it burned. It hurt. He felt the digit continue inside until it was knuckle deep then he pulled it out and pushed it back inside of his hole. He swallowed the cry that welled in his throat. After a few times he couldn't help but cry out again as he he felt another finger push into his hole. The burn of the stretch was hot and he didn't like it. His ring of muscle clenched wanting to push the intrusive fingers out.

 

“Relax.” Darik spoke softly. 

 

He didn't. He couldn't bring himself to. But soon enough he choked out a strangled cry as a third finger was forced into his body. After what seemed like forever the three intrusive fingers were out of him. His hole twitched and burned. He felt the weight on the bed shift and Darik wasn't on his legs anymore. 

 

There was a few moments pause and Lex wondered if maybe he had changed his mind. All of sudden Lex was being forced onto his knees. Oh GOD! Was all Lex could think. 

 

He began to cry. Tears falling from his eyes freely. “Please Darik.. I'm begging you.. Don't DO **this.** ” 

 

“It has to be done.”

 

He sank down. “Please Darik... No... I don't want this. I don't want this... please... I'll submit... Just please...” He wasn't lying. He would submit to this man if he just didn't rape him.

 

He heard a soft sigh behind him and his heart fluttered with hope until he felt his hips lifted again. “Then I want you to relax.”

 

Hips were held in strong grip and Lex struggled again, harder this time. “No! I don't want this! I don't want to be raped by a man I don't even fucking know! It's rape you fucking beast! You don't have the right! It's-” Then he was stunned into silence as he heard the loud slap of flesh.

 

Darik had slapped his ass, it was a sting he had not felt since he was a young child. He panted for a few moments then he felt his cheeks spread again. He let out a whimper as he left the thick head of Darik's cock at his hole. 

 

“I'm not taking just any man. I'm taking _**my**_ _Omega_. The **right** that every _**Alpha**_ has. If you want to view it as rape then that is your right but under the law and under society rules nothing I am doing is unlawful nor is it considered wrong.” His words were hard yet his tone was even. His hands were still on Lex's hips as he let his words sink in. “Now considering how tight you were, I am guessing that I am your first.”

 

Lex's tears flowed more at his words. What he said was true. But Lex would hate him for it. Even if this bond did emerge he would hate Darik. But he eventually nodded to his statement.

 

“Then you need to relax. I don't want you hospitalized.” With that said he began pushing forward.

 

He resisted. He wouldn't let him in. He refused!

 

Darik obviously felt this and his grip tightened more then he felt thumbs spreading his ass cheeks apart further to a painful point. 

 

Suddenly Lex's screamed, his back arching painfully as Darik just thrusted the head of his cock inside his ass. He felt something tear. He laid his head on the pillows and his breath heaved. Lex felt sick. 

 

“I told you to relax.” Darik retorted.

 

He panted and tried to move away but the hands on his hips kept him still. 

 

“I'm not going to let you pull away Lex. This is happening whether you fucking want it or not. Now you can either relax or I can take you to the hospital afterwards.”

 

Hospitals meant doctors, doctors meant nurses, nurses meant other patients, other patients meant other people that might see and him and that meant the media. The media meant _**he**_ might come to see him. And he didn't want that.

 

So Lex swallowed then nodded. “Please...”

 

“I'm not pulling out Lex.” Darik stated firmly.

 

He shook his head slowly. “No.. Not pull out.. Just please give me time to adjust....”

 

Darik seemed surprised by this by the silence he was met with. “I can let you adjust. But only a few moments since this time will mostly hurt and I am not waiting all day to let you adjust.”

 

Lex nodded his understanding. He panted a few moments, the searing pain was still there but he tried his best to relax his muscles. After several minutes he succeeded.

 

Darik felt this. “Are you ready?”

 

“Do I have a choice?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then yes..”

 

He stifled a cry as he felt Darik push more into his body. It felt like he was being split in two. It took what seemed like an eternity to Lex for Darik to be completely buried inside of his body. He felt uncomfortably full. The pain was still there.

 

“I'm going to let you adjust again. I'll let your muscles relax a bit before I start moving.” Darik told him gently.

 

Lex rested his head on the pillows again this time on a dry area. He tried to make his body relax more and ever so very slowly it began to, but it wasn't enough. He felt one of Darik's hands move from his hip to run gently over his back. “I know you're trying to relax. I'll give you more time.”

 

All he could do was nod. 

 

“Tell me, if I had taken your word and not taken you would you have submitted?” 

 

Lex was still focused on relaxing, but the question seemed necessary. “For a little I would have. I wouldn't try and keep killing you, but I would still mostly resist you.”

 

The hand on his back stilled for a moment then continued. “Fair enough. And when the bonding takes place?”

 

Lex closed his eyes. “I am really just trying to focus on relaxing my muscles at this moment since there is a man's cock inside of my rectum.”

 

He felt the hand on his hip tighten just slightly and he flinched, tightening which caused a pained groan to come from his throat. He felt the hand on his back move and skim over his side then he watched as the hand ran over his stomach. He watched as the hand ghosted over his limp member, his breathing increased as he saw the hand begin to ghost over his balls, touching them lightly. His member began to fill with blood, twitch into hardness at the heat coming off of Darik's hand. Once he was a little more than half hard he had to look away as Darik's grasped him and began to pump his member into hardness. He gasped as Darik's thumb went over his sensitive head. He swallowed hard as he began to relax more.

 

“Do you think you're ready?” His tone still even but it was darker, maybe hinted with lust. 

 

Lex swallowed and nodded. “Y-yes...” He thought for a moment then he added hesitantly, “Will you go slow..? I do believe you tore me when you first entered..”

 

“I can go slow for you.” After he said that he felt Darik pull out and he Lex cried out as pain shot through his body. But he had pulled out a little then pushed back inside then repeated. Only pulling out a little then pushing back in, then pulling out a little more and pushing back inside. Pulling out a bit more each time until Lex got the full length of Darik's member on each slow pull and push. After the fourth or fifth full pull the pain subsided.

 

As Darik pushed into him fully again Lex let out a strangled pain but more pleasured moan. He had hoped he hadn't heard it but by the way Darik did it again and Lex let out a louder moan, pleasure beginning to override the pain he had been feeling. Lex felt Darik shift just a little then he pulled out and pushed back in Lex let out a yelp as his cock leaped and pre come leaked from his cock. Darik did it again and Lex moaned loudly.

 

Darik pulled out and as he pushed inside he pulled Lex's body back against him and he felt Darik's full length against his sensitive bundle of nerves. His moans were long and panting. Lex's eyes were heavy with lust as he moaned, not caring how he sound like a wanton slut. “More..”

 

“Are you sure you want more, Lex?” He could hear the smile in Darik's voice but at this moment Lex didn't care.

 

“Yes, please. Darik more.” He panted.

 

He was met with a faster pace, the friction against his sensitive prostate felt amazing. He used his hips to thrust back to meet Darik's thrusts, though they were uneven and erratic and then suddenly Darik was guiding his thrusts. And the pressure against his prostate became more prominent. Lex felt a familiar tingle down his spine, a warm heat at the base of his spine. His balls began to feel heavy then tighten. “Darik.. Darik.. I'm.. AH! I'm going to come..”

 

Darik reached in front of him sensing this also and released the safety on the cuffs. Lex grabbed the pillows in front of him then moaned loudly, arching his back. “Come with me Alexander.” Darik whispered in his ear. 

 

His thrusted got harder, moving against his prostate in a way that ended up driving Lex over the edge. “Darik!” Lex moaned out loudly, though it was half a moan half a yell as he orgasmed. A bright white light taking his vision as he felt Darik thrust into him a few more times then moan out his name. “Alexander.” 

 

Darik stayed still inside of him as he came then he moved and laid them both on their sides, out of the wet spot. As Lex came down from orgasm he noticed that Darik had grown thicker, much thicker inside of him and he winced. Darik was also pulsing inside of his body, it felt odd. He tried to move away but Darik held him still again. “No. It's part of the bonding process. Sleep it will subside.”

 

Lex didn't like it but he shifted slightly into a comfortable position then he found himself falling into an easy sleep.


	4. Well that was short lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex runs away. Then something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Violence

Lex woke up as the sun shone in his eyes. He stirred and found that Darik wasn't near him. He found a note on the night stand.  
  
'Went to the store to grab some supplies be back soon

 

Behave yourself

 

-Darik'

 

Lex swallowed hard as he sat up and found he had hardly any pain then he tested how he could stand and walk. He found he could walk fine. He searched the room for his clothes and found them in the hamper. He threw them on, not even bothering to throw on his button up shirt and he grabbed his socks. He looked around and saw that Darik's truck was not in the driveway. He checked the door and found it unlocked. His heart began to race as he descended the stairs. He swallowed hard again as he reached the front door, again he checked to see if Darik's truck was coming up the road and didn't see it. He opened the door then went out it, closing the door behind him. He went off the porch and with a quick sweep of his eyes he couldn't find his friggin shoes. He had to leave them.

 

Lex ran down the stairs of the porch and looked both ways, which way was the store..?He looked around and saw some way down the road there were some woods. It looked thick, he remembered seeing a large patch of forest and open fields and more patches of forest on the way here. He ran. Once in the forest he ran through there, climbing over trees and over rocks with just his socks on. 

 

\--- --- ---

 

 

Darik came up to the driveway and to the house around mid day. He had left Lex at around eight am so he hoped that maybe he was still asleep. After yesterday Darik guessed that he would be.

 

He got out of his truck and walked up to the house, opening the door. Then closing it behind him, he went to the kitchen and put the things from the market away. He threw the bag out then went upstairs. With a quick scan of the room told him Lex was gone. “Lex?” Darik called out just in case giving the male the benefit of the doubt in case he was somewhere else in the house. He went into the bathroom and saw that most of Lex's clothing were gone. Darik let out a loud snarl then took two steps at a time as he went the steps. He grabbed his glock 17 with him and put in the back of his jeans and was out the door. 

 

“Lex!” He yelled out when he was at the end of his driveway. His anger rising. The damn bastard had run from him and in his damn socks.

 

He closed his eyes and breathed trying the find some sense of direction of where his Omega went. After a few seconds he felt a pull. He followed it. 

 

Lex was in huge trouble when Darik finds him.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Lex was at the third section of forest when he ended up slipping and twisting his ankle. His pants were shredded at the bottom and he torn open a few sections on his pants and on his shirt. He a few scratches here and there from falling. He was out of breath as he leaned against a rock to rest.

 

It was a little past noon or mid day by the looks of the sun. He paused as he heard trickling of water and winced as he followed it. He saw a small clear stream and took small handfuls of water to drink. It helped. 

 

He closed his eyes for a moment but then they snapped open as he thought he heard the echoed sound of his name being yelled out. He took one more handful of water then proceeded to head into the forest past the stream. He only got a good three-four miles by the time it was evening. He hid behind a large thick tree as he heard Darik get closer.

 

“LEX!!! WHERE ARE YOU?”

 

His heart began pounding in dread and fear. He tried to stand then found he couldn't, he looked down and found his ankle was too swollen to allow pressure on it. He took his sock off and wrapped it around his ankle. Tears began to stream down his face freely as he heard the stomping of feet.

 

“LEX!!!!! I KNOW YOU'RE NEAR!!!” He heard the anger in Darik's voice. “If I find you before you call out for me then your punishment will be much worse then you would like it to be.”  
  
He put both his hands over his mouth to stop that cry that wanted to escape. His body trembled then began to uncontrollably shake. A panic attack began to take him before he could stop it.

 

He yelled out a cry as Darik stomped in front of him. His eyes filled with anger and his chest rising and falling quickly. “Found you.” His voice dark and vicious.

 

Lex turned his head threw the water up that he had drank earlier and a bit of dry heaving. His panic attack increased as Darik looked at him. But in his wild panicked state he didn't see Darik look at his bare foot sock wrapped ankle. He bent over and scooped the male up.

 

Lex didn't know what to do so he buried his face into Darik's chest. He smelled of the forest, sweat and fear... 

 

“Relax, Lex. Shhhh, calm down.” His tone had changed. It was low, soothing.

 

“I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..” It was all he could say in his panicked stated. He was afraid of what he punishment he would meet once he was home.

 

“I'm sorry... I... I... I.. was afraid... I'm a..fraid.....” His vision began to really blur as he spoke.

 

He was met with silence from Darik until he felt him give a soft slow sigh. “Okay, Lex. I understand you were afraid. You will have to face consequences for your actions though. I did not involve the authorities as I am supposed to when my Omega runs away, but since I did not I have to carry you back home.”

 

Lex nodded slowly. “I.. understand...” 

 

And he did. He was silent the rest of the way knowing it was a long walk back

 

\--- --- ---

 

Darik held onto Lex as he made the long walk home. Hearing Lex say he was afraid meant something to him. Darik was going to have to find a way so that Lex wasn't afraid but he was so damned stubborn. He gave him a little bit of trust today and he abused it by running off.

 

He was also going to have to delay Lex's punishment because of his ankle. He didn't know what to do to punish Lex. He had a few ideas but he didn't know if those would actually work. He couldn't just continue beating the male up. 

 

He had to protect his Omega. His Omega was afraid. Was he afraid of Darik or was he afraid because he found his Alpha. He knew some Omegas could change once finding their Alpha. He didn't want Lex to change. He knew it was an adjustment process.

 

He continued to hold onto Lex as he walked the nearly ten miles home. Lex had ended up falling asleep either from pure exhaustion or maybe his body was not used to being so afraid, but Darik doubted that from some of the things he had heard Lex has gone through. It was completely dark out by the time he got to his driveway and he saw another car parked. It was Mark and Hal's vehicle. He walked up his porch then opened the door. He heard Mark stop talking and walk over to him. 

 

“Oh my god.. What happened?” He asked completely concerned. 

 

“He's asleep but I need you to check his ankle. It's swollen but I don't know if it's broken or not.” He walked into the living room and set Lex down on the couch that he had moved back after yesterday incident. He laid him there, Mark walked up behind him and as he moved aside he looked at Lex's ankle. He began gently removing. As he removed it Lex began to stir and Mark stopped, got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He helped Lex into a sitting up position then gave him the water.

 

As Darik watched he sat in the love seat where Hal was leaning against. Hal had yet to say a word.

 

“Drink first then I am going to take a look at your ankle.” Mark told him and Lex just nodded once then take a few sips of water then put it aside. Lex looked over at Darik then quickly averted his eyes.

 

Hal went and moved onto the loveseat with Darik as Mark took Lex's ankle moving his fingers over the swollen flesh and applying pressure to which Lex hissed at. After a moment Mark gave Lex a small smile. “It's not broken. You just twisted it. You'll be fine. You just have to ice it every six to eight hours for a few days and then you should take it easy for about a week after that.” He sat on the seat that Lex wasn't occupying.

 

Darik felt Hal shift then he spoke. “So how is it that you twisted your ankle?” The answer was obvious, but Hal's gaze was intent on Lex.

 

Lex was quiet for few long moments. It looked like Mark was going to say something when Lex spoke. “I ran away...” His voice low but everyone could hear him. 

 

Hal made a snorting noise and Lex flinched. “You ran. Again. Your lucky Darik hasn't called the cops on you. Instead he ran after you.”

 

Mark spoke. “Hal.. Please. He's already hurting.”

 

Hal opened his mouth but Darik cut him off. “Good. I gave him my trust after we made an attempt to bond last night. And-”

 

“It was rape...” Lex whispered quietly, still looking at his lap.

 

Darik suddenly stood with a growl. “I told you last night that what an Alpha does with HIS Omega is his _**right.**_ The Omega has no right to **refuse** him. The sooner you learn this the better your fucking life will be.”

 

Hal nodded his head and Mark just looked at the floor. Lex continued to look in his lap. “I don't think it's right..” His tone not changing.

 

“I don't give a fuck what you think. You were born a fucking Omega. You cannot change that. The sooner you learn your place the sooner you will have an easier life.”

 

“No... Al-”

 

“Lex, stop. All you are going to do is get him angry.” Mark interjected laying a hand on his leg. “Let it go.”

 

Darik glared at Lex closing the distance to the couch and even Mark seemed to cower just a little from him. “No. Finish what you wanted to say Omega.” He all but growled out.

 

Lex took a moment then moved a little and turned towards Darik facing him. His eyes held a fire that he had seen in the car ride to his house. “What I was saying was; No... Alphas would be _**nothing without their Omegas.**_ Without me you would be **nothing.** ” 

 

There was a loud resounding smack as Darik backhanded Lex hard across his cheek. Mark had closed his eyes and flinched.

 

Darik watched as Lex turned his head slowly and glared at him. “Are you finished?” His tone had gotten lower again.

 

Darik backhanded him again, harder this time. Mark got up and went to the kitchen. Hal stayed, not saying a word. As Lex looked back at him the right side of his face red, a bruise already starting to show. He still had that same look in his eyes. “Are you done being a smart ass?”

 

“Are you?” His tone even but low.

 

Darik snarled then turned to Hal. “I think you need to take Mark and go home.”

 

Hal looked at Darik as he stood. “Are you sure?” His tone asking more than his question asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

Hal nodded and Mark was already out the door before Hal even said anything. Darik did feel a tad bad that he put Mark in that state but Hal would deal with it. Once they were both gone and the door closed. Darik moved his glaring gaze back to Lex who was glaring back at him. 

 

Darik moved, back away and placing his glock 17 on the table in the corner of the room, the safety on, of course. Then he walked back over to Lex. 

 

“Would you shoot me?” Lex asked in a dark tone. 

 

“No.”

 

“I would. If given the chance again then I would shoot you.” His voice even.

 

Darik moved back and took the gun. He pulled the magazine out and put one bullet in it. He walked back over to Lex and took the safety off of it. “One bullet. One shot. If you shoot me then I will no mercy. If you kill me then you will be found and charged with murdering your Alpha. If you come to your senses and put the safety back on and place it on the couch then I will deal you punishment but I will show you mercy.”

 

He moved six feet back and looked at Lex with a hard gaze. If he was wrong then he would die. He hoped Lex would do the right thing. But so far everything he thought Lex did the opposite. This though.. Lex was treading in dangerous water.

 

Lex took the gun and swallowed hard. He looked at Darik. 

 

Then there was a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the next chapter to see what happens~ *snickers*


	5. A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex faces the consequences of shooting Darik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Violence

Lex blinked in shock. He had shot him. He thought he wasn't going to.. He had been debating it. But his nature to push things and see the results got the best of him. He dropped the gun as he saw blood on Darik's arm. His eyes wide as he looked at the male. “Darik. I'm so AH!” It was all Lex got out before Darik was in front of him with his hand tightly around his throat. He struggled for breath, managing to only gasp in a bit of air to fill his lungs but no way to expel it. He gripped Darik's wrist in one hand and hit his arm with the other. He felt himself being lifted from the couch by his throat and he let out a choking whimper. Once he was off the couch Darik spoke to him. His tone frightened him, making is heart stutter in painful fear.

 

“I told you I would show you no mercy if you shot me.” 

 

Then Lex was slammed onto the floor his throat released and he gasped for air. He gasped for quite a few moments as he looked up at Darik. “Please.... I didn't want to..” He let out a sharp yelp as he was kicked in the side.

 

“Bullshit. If your hand hadn't have been trembling then it wouldn't be just a flesh wound.” He growled out and he got another kicked to the side and again Lex yelped out. 

 

“Please! Darik, I wasn't going to shoot you!” Tear pricked his eyes as he looked up at the angry man. He got up as best he could and began scooting away trying not to further injure his ankle. But he didn't get far when Darik stepped on his ankle, not hard but enough to shoot pain through his body and he cried out. “No... Darik. Please! I thought an Alpha was to protect his Omega.. Not hurt him...”

 

He flinched at the dangerous look in Darik's eyes. “And if the Omega refuses his place then it is the Alpha's duty to put his Omega in his place.” Lex knew this to be also true. But then Darik stepped off his ankle and he seemed to be thinking.

 

“I will give you a punishment now. It won't be me physically putting you in your place, but it will be a physical punishment. Will you take it or do I have to beat you to make you not forget.”

 

“I'll take it. Whatever it is I'll take it.” Lex said in a desperate tone.

 

“Lean over the couch, standing and don't move.”

 

Lex stood the best he could with his ankle. Then he heard Darik come back into the room. He froze as he felt Darik cut his pants and underwear from his body. “You may put your knee on the couch so that there isn't pressure on your ankle.”

 

Lex did that but he didn't dare look back at Darik, his ass was in the air, vulnerable and bare. He trembled a little as a few moments passed then he let out a choked cry as his ass was hit with something hard. He guessed a paddle. Before his mind could fully assess the pain he was hit again then again then over again. His cries turned to shouts which turned into yells. After a few more yells turned into screams of pain. Each smack resounded in the living room. Each one was more painful then the last. 

 

He didn't know how many he had received when he began crying. “Darik.. AH!! Please... AH!!!! No more... AHHH!!!”

He screamed. 

 

Darik didn't listen to his pleas or his screams. After what seemed like eternity Darik stopped then took his shirt in his hands and ripped it in half and tore it from his body. He was then lifted and thrown over Darik's shoulder and he didn't fight him. He found himself being put in the dark room and his heart raced with fear.

 

He clutched at Darik not wanting to be left alone in that dark room. “No.. please.. Darik.... please.. no...” His voice low and hoarse but Darik pried him off and walked out the door locking it and leaving him in silence. He moved and laid under the covers on the single mattress. He cried in pain at how his ass felt. It was thoroughly bruise and it smarted in ways he didn't think possible. After some time Lex just fell unconscious not fighting that darkness that took his mind.

 

Lex didn't know how long he had been asleep when he woke, his rear still hurt quite a bit but he felt around for the lamp and turned it on. When he did he found a sandwich, a small bottle of water and an ice gel pack. He reached for the pack first and it was still quite freezing. He moved and wrapped it around his ankle which caused him to hiss in pain. But it felt good after the cold shock of it was over. He grabbed the sandwich and there was a note next to the sandwich.

 

'If have been out for a day and a half. If your reading this then I was right in assuming you were going to wake. Eat the sandwich, drink the water. I will let you out only if you have thought about what you had done and what you are going to say to me. If your response is as it was before then I will take to beating your ass and if I feel like taking it then I will do so.

 

I would think wisely about what you want to do my Omega. If you cannot come to your senses then your life with me will be miserable and you will set the advancement of Omegas back a good couple of decades.

 

Again it is your choice. For now sleep and ice your ankle. The pack will last eight hours. I will come for you then.

 

-Darik'

 

Lex nibbled on his sandwich as he read the note a few times over before he set it down. Did he want to keep fearing a man that he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with OR did he want to pick and choose his battles with this man, his Alpha that he barely knew..?

 

Lex let out a sigh and took a real bite of the sandwich even though his empty stomach protested it at first but he kept it down. He needed to. He took small sip of the water after he was done, making sure he didn't leave a mess of crumbs. 

 

He laid on the bed as he began to think. He could continue to fight the man who was willing to hurt him to prove that he was not afraid to put him in his place. But also disregard what he had done and give him less pain. Lex knew that some Alphas would have made their Omegas walk back after finding them even with them injured. Others would have called the authorities and had them sent to 'lessons' and in both cases that Lex had run Darik had done neither. Darik had carried him to his home after seeing that he was injured, he had even kept Lex unchained after the first “bonding” attempt. Lex did still see it as rape, even if he had felt some pleasure. But really it was his damned mouth that was getting him in trouble and his mind to push the limits of things. There needed to be a time and a place.

 

After more time of thinking Lex turned the light out as his mind was made up. Lex was going to try and do his best to not be such a pain, he wouldn't run anymore. But he wanted to talk with Darik too, this was not a one sided deal and he needed to see it too. He had meant his words before about Alphas and Omegas. They needed one another.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes. He let himself back back asleep, he needed the rest. He needed the strength to deal with his Alpha, to not just mouth off to him but also to not feel so terrified of him. 

 

He curled a little and before he knew it he was asleep. He dreamed of nothing but he was overwhelmed by the darkness.

 

Lex woke up with a soft groan of pain. He turned his head and he felt a warmness against his cheek. He swallowed and opened his eyes slowly he looked up and saw Darik's face. He blinked and hissed again in pain as he noticed that they were moving. 

 

“I didn't want to wake you, but seems your awake. I drew you a hot bath. I figured you would like to get clean and to be able to just relax.”

 

Lex was surprised by this and nodded. He was set down on the edge of the tub and Darik took a few steps back. “There are towels in the closet and soap on the edge of the tub. There are also facecloths and a few extra loofas in there if you want one. I'll be downstairs making dinner while you bathe, if you need me just holler. I set aside a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for you to wear until you can go and get your things.”

 

And all Lex could seem to do was nod, too surprised to really speak. Darik seemed to have changed, at least a little. Not that he didn't like it. Darik walked out but then stopped at the door. “We can talk things over at dinner.”

 

“Okay.. thank you.” It seemed like it was the only thing he could say to him. Darik nodded then left. Lex got up the best he could and went to the closet getting a facecloth and a towel. He made his way back over to the tub and the water was still quite hot. He set the towel aside then put the facecloth on the side of the tub and made his way into the hot water. The water burned his skin at first, but then he became relaxed by it. He took his time as he washed himself, cleaning the scrapes and the bruises that lined his body. He knew that Darik was also giving him this time to think about what he was going to say at dinner. He knew some of what he was going to say but he didn't want to be the first one to speak either. 

 

Lex let out a sigh and sank a little more into the water. This night was going to be good or it was going to end badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took me so long. I was sick with the flu, but now I am better. Let me know what you guys think <3


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darik and Lex talk

Darik was plating dinner when he heard Lex come into the kitchen. He looked up at him and saw him in the t-shirt and sweatpants, he also saw the ankle brace that he had set aside for him. “Why don't sit at the table in the dining room. I'll be in with the food in a minute.”

 

He saw Lex nodded then limp into the dining room. He turned back to plating the food then went and got two glasses and poured some ice water from the fridge into the glasses. He brought the glasses in first then the plates, the silverware were already on the table. He set the plate in front of Lex then took his own seat. He saw Lex begin in silence so he did as well.

 

Half way through dinner Darik decided to break the silence. “In a few days I can bring you to get your belongings, or at least some of them. I can maybe even get Hal and Mark to bring your car so you can go to work.” He saw Lex look up at that.

 

“You trust me enough to have my car?” Lex asked a bit astonished.

 

Darik snorted. “No. I don't trust you at all, but you still need to be able to get to and from work, unless you want me driving you.”

 

Lex shook his head. “No I would like to drive myself. But why the sudden change?”

 

“I can't keep you locked up all the time. I'm letting you have some freedom and you need to work.”

 

“And if I decided to run again?” Lex seemed to be testing the waters and see how Darik would react.

 

Darik had already thought of this. “Then I would tell the authorities that my Omega has run from me and I will help them find you. And you will be sent to lessons.” He said as he looked at Lex who seemed to swallow his food hard then took a sip of water.

 

“If you weren't so scary then I wouldn't feel the need to run away.” Lex retorted out then seemed to flinch and close his eyes, almost wanting to duck away.

 

Darik knew Lex didn't mean to say it and seemed he was not used to having to control what he says to someone so he let it go.

 

“Are you sure it's me your afraid of or are you afraid that you found your Alpha and your afraid that you might change?” He had seen his brother yesterday and his brother asked him that question.

 

Lex stopped and looked at him for a moment then looked down at his plate. “Maybe it's a little of both.” He said in a lower tone.

 

“Well being an Omega with an Alpha isn't as bad as you might think and you only change if you want to change. Though your mouthing off I would like you to change.”

 

Darik wanted Lex to feel safe with him, but Lex had to also make an effort to not mouth off and make him angry.

 

Lex sighed and Darik looked back up at him. “I had already decided that I would try harder to be civil and stop trying to make you angry or mouth off. And I will try and earn your trust. But you also have to understand that beating me up and locking me in a small dark room isn't going to make me trust you either. I'm a human being whether I'm your Omega or not. Beating me up is **not** okay. I know domestic violence is frowned upon but not **yet** illegal. I want to try and live here with you peacefully.” He saw him visibly swallow. “I do consider what happened, your first bonding attempt to be rape,” Darik narrowed his eyes but Lex held up his hand and continued, “But I want to try again... I just don't it to be just about getting the bond though.”

 

Darik rose an eyebrow at this. “You want to be romanced?” His tone holding some amusement.

 

“Yes.. no, I just don't want to wake up naked and handcuffed to your bed. I want to feel something for you when it happens. I want the bond to mean something and not feel like the feelings I have are forced from the bonding.” Darik got the feeling that Lex wasn't telling him something but let it go. “I want to get to know you since I'm going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life. “ Lex looked away then let out a sigh. “I wouldn't called it that I want to be romanced but I would like it if some effort was put into making me not hate you and want to slit your throat or choke you to death. My own space would be nice. And yes I do promise not to run off anymore, it's tiring. It really is.”

 

Darik listen to him, his words made sense and he was sort of stuck with Lex so he would have to make an effort to be civil as well. And he did have the spare bedroom down the hall. He could back off with the bonding until Lex maybe felt something though he doubted it would be anytime soon. But if Lex was willing to try and change, even just a little then Darik guessed he could do the same.

 

“Well I'll try to be a bit more understanding and patient. Try to control my temper a bit better as well. And with the bonding I can agree that we can hold it off until your ready. There's a spare bedroom all way down that hall with the small room, well there are three rooms like that. I can get rid of the walls for you if you would like and you could maybe use it for office space if you would like.” He was trying for something, it was an effort. “But you really do need to work on what you say and when to stop and just shut your mouth. It will and has gotten you in trouble already.” Darik saw the horrified look in Lex's eyes about there being three of those rooms but didn't say anything more on the matter.

 

“I would actually like to have office space, if it wouldn't be too much to ask.” Lex said after swallowing another forkful of food. “Do you think I could sleep in this spare bedroom tonight?”

 

Darik thought about it for a moment then nodded. “I don't see why not. I guess I'll have to start the trust somewhere.” Lex nodded in agreement. “So the day after tomorrow we can go and get some of your belongings. I just have one real rule that I won't budge on, if you break it I will put you under house arrest for years. Any criminal or supervillain comes to _**my**_ home and ruins it in some way then you'll be in trouble. I don't want those types of people in or around my house. And I would like you to stop your criminal bullshit. No more trying to rule the world or destroy Superman and the like. Got it?”

 

Lex was biting his lip. “It's not something I can really go against now, is it?”

 

“No, it isn't.”

 

Lex sighed. “It will be done. It won't be easy but it will be done. It will be hard getting people to trust me, as well as the superheroes to. But I will do my best.”

 

“I want honesty and yes it will go both ways. If you're honest with me I will try to be the same.”

 

Lex gave Darik a look. “Really?”

 

Darik nodded. “Yes. If I don't want to tell you something then I'll tell you.”

 

Lex gave him a single nod. “I will try to give you the same respect.”

 

They both fell into a silence. Darik soon finished his food and got up, rinsed the dishes then put them in the dishwasher. He walked back into the dining room. “When you're done just rinse your dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I'm going to go get the spare, I mean, your room ready.” With that said he left Lex alone.

 

He walked into the spare room, opening the closet and began making the queen sized bed, putting pillow cases on the pillows and opening the curtains to the windows. He put the towels in the bathroom then put the mat down on the floor. When he came out he saw Lex walk into the room. Lex looked around it then sat on the queen sized bed.

 

“It's a nice room.” Lex said running his fingers over the stitching on the blanket. “Thank you for setting it up for me.”

 

Darik nodded. “Well there is cable on the tv so you can watch it if you would like. I just don't want to see any surprise charges for porn or something.”

 

Lex let out a small laugh. “I don't think that will be an issue.”

 

Darik nodded. “Well I'll leave you to yourself for now then.”

 

Lex gave him a single nod. “Thank you again.”

 

Darik looked him over and suddenly he felt very tired, he had been running around the last few days and he had been running on only a few hours of sleep. He turned and left the room that Lex would be staying in. He went upstairs, looked at his phone and saw a text.

 

_Did you two talk?_

 

Darik sent a text back:

 

_Yeah. You can come by when I'm at work._

 

Darik then placed his phone on the night stand to charge, stripped then got into a hot shower. He got out a little bit later and climbed into bed, exhausted.

 

Sleep did not come peaceful to him on this night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was sort of short. but hope you guys liked it anyways. :)


	7. A Visitor

Lex woke with a start, panting as he looked around the decent sized room with the somewhat off white painted walls. It took a few short moments for him to remember where he was and why he was here. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he was not chained to a bed and not in that small dark room. He did let out a small hiss of pain as he moved to get out of bed, his ankle was still pretty swollen. He looked to the night stand and saw a note from Darik.

 

_Lex,_

 

_The cold pack is in the freezer. I'll be home around five. Don't put too much stress on your ankle, please._

 

 

_This should also go without saying but please don't try and run again._

 

_-Darik_

 

Lex let out a small snort. Oh yeah like I am going to be able to run on this damned thing, he thought as he looked down at his swollen ankle. He finally sighed as he looked around until he actually found a pair of crutches near the bed, that made him smile just a little. At least Darik had thought of his predicament of getting to the freezer. He got a hold of the crutches and began his way to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he grabbed the ice pack then proceeded to the living room, he stood there in the room for a moment then sat on the couch. Lex set the crutches aside then put the ice pack on his ankle, a small chill ran up his spine at the coldness of the pack but then let out a sigh as it felt nice. His hand went behind him as he found the tv remote, he put on CNN, deciding he needed to catch up on what was happening in the world. World disasters, an assassination attempt on the president by some backward minded hillbilly Alpha. The President was obviously fine and he had been out a couple hours later to make a press conference. They hadn't shown any clips, moving on quickly from the incident. He made a face at Superman being mentioned at saving some small island from a natural disaster.

 

A few hours past with him just watching the news, frustrated he changed the channel and watch some documentary about big cats. It was half way through when he needed to get up and put the ice pack back in the freezer. He was a few feet from the couch when there was a knock on the door. He went still, his heart pounding suddenly in his throat. But he shook off the feeling after a few moments. This was his home now too so he would have to answer the door, if it was for Darik then he would tell them he simply wasn't home and wouldn't be until after five. He walked over to the door with the crutches, he leaned on one then opened the door.

 

The man he saw on the door step looked like Darik. It must be his brother. “Hello, can I help you?” His tone slightly suspicious though he didn't mean for to sound so.

 

But the man smiled at him. “Hi, don't worry Darik was expecting me to be here. Can I come in?”

 

Lex nodded and moved away so that the man could come inside, if Darik was expecting him then he should let him inside. Seeing him come inside and close the door he walked back over to the living room and the couch. He set the crouches aside again as he sat on the couch. The man sat on the other side of the couch. Lex didn't know why but he felt at ease with him even though Lex didn't like new people. “You said Darik had been expecting you to come by?”

 

The man shook his head and smiled at Lex. “Yes, sorry. I guess I just forgot my manners,” He let out a short obvious nervous laugh. “I'm Lukas, Darik's younger brother. If you can't tell already I'm an Omega.”

 

Lex nodded. “I could, even though it makes me uncomfortable I feel comfortable around you.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it would be uncomfortable for you.” He paused for a moment as he looked down at Lex's ankle. His gaze softened. “I hope he didn't hurt you too badly.”

 

“My ankle wasn't his fault. It was mine. But we had our moments..” More than a few if Lex was to be completely honest.

 

“I know my brother can be a brute at times.. But he really is a caring guy when you get to know him and get past his defenses.”

 

“How old is he?”

 

Lukas looked at him a bit of surprise. “Um... he's thirty-one, just turned it in the fall.” He guessed maybe the two of them didn't really take the time to get to know each other very well.

 

Lex nodded. “So Lukas, are you bonded?”

 

Lukas was caught off guard by the sudden change of subject but he answered him anyways, wanting Lex to be at ease with him. “Yes I am bonded with my Alpha.” There was a slight change in his tone which Lex seemed to have picked up.

 

“So how do you get along..” Lex's voice got quieter.

 

Lukas smiled at him. “Better as we have gotten to know each other. But it is still difficult.” There was silence again for a few moments. “Darik told me you had been on suppressants.”

 

Lex went rigid for a moment then nodded. “I had been taking Alpha hormone pills so that I could give off the feel of being an Alpha. But also suppressants to make sure my heat didn't come while taking the hormone pills. I had been told the effects could be costly to my mental and emotional state if I made contact with my Alpha. Seemed they had been right...” He trailed off a little.

 

“And your heat?” Lukas inquired gently.

 

“The suppressants should wear off in a few weeks, maybe a month. I was taking yearly doses.” He looked at the man near him and knew that he knew Darik better than he did right at that moment and he had to know more about him. Understand him maybe.

 

“So tell me about your brother Darik, your family and other things.”

 

Lukas looked at him for a few minutes before sighing. “I think that you and Darik should talk about that stuff.” His tone almost regretful to have to deny him. He touched his arm. “But Darik wasn't always like this. He wasn't, that you can trust me on.”

 

Lex rolled his eyes. “I very much doubt that.” He said in a low but harsh tone that Lukas seemed to flinch at. “I do not doubt that maybe he was kind to you but I do doubt that he ever treated Omegas like they were more than just property..”

 

“I'm sorry he has made you feel that way. You are more than that to him. Give him time and he will open up to you.” He tried to give a reassuring smile.

 

“I won't love him. Even with a forced bond, I won't love him.” Lex said as he looked at his hands. A few acts of kindness wouldn't change that fact that the man tied him up and raped him, beat him, kept him locked up in a dark room. He would hold that against him for a very long time.

 

“Lex look at me,” Lukas spoke sharply knowing from experience he knew what the other wanted to do. “You can't hold onto whatever he has done to you. You need to let it go or you two won't be able to bond at all. And this cycle of violence will continue. I know he will never send you to a camp but if you act like this way with him in public he will be expected to discipline you depending on the severity of your actions. You know that Omega's have been fighting for rights and though Metropolis has is one of the few large cities gives Omegas most freedoms. You also have to know the stress he is under. He has to legally change your status from Alpha to Omega. That is going to cause problems and you know that.” Lukas finally sighed after he spoke, biting his lip then shaking his head as he looked at his watch. “I should be going, I have to get back to work. I switched my shift so that I could take the time to speak with you.” He stood but half way to the doorway to the living room he turned around. “I know my brother seems like a brute and an asshole but he is a good man. He may have been harsh with you but you may also want to reflect on how another Alpha may have treated you, if you would be treated better or if you would have been treated worse.” He turned around again and went out the door.

 

Lex was left speechless by Darik's brother, when he left he moved on the couch and tried to get comfortable. Lukas's words before he let him had him a little rattled.

 

                                  ----                                              ------                                                                   ------

 

Lukas got into his car and shoved the keys into the ignition then driving off. He hit the bluetooth app in his car and told it to call his brother. The phone rang three times then picked up. “We need to meet somewhere.” He said immediately not really giving the man time to speak.

 

There was a pause. “Okay, want to meet at that cafe near my work?” He offered.

 

“Yes. I'll be there in an hour.”

 

It was a long hour for Lukas as he drove into the diner's parking lot. He saw Darik sitting at booth in the back as he walked in. He walked over to him and sat down. A waitress came over with a smile and they both order a coffee.

 

“You, drinking coffee?” He shook his head. “So he wasn't what you expected was he?”

 

Lukas sank down the littlest of bits. “No, he was worse. But you were also pretty damned awful to him too. I saw the faint bruises on his skin. His hatred for you is going to be hard for you to change, he plans on holding on to that. Even after you two bond.” The coffee came and he took a long sip before straightening again. “You have to open up to him or he is never going to let go of the pain you caused him.” He saw the subtle movement of his brother's jaw tightening, He grew up with this man he knew his tells especially when he didn't like something. “None of that Darik. You may not like it but it is the only way Lex is going to trust you is if you start treating him like a human being instead of just an Omega. You don't give a shit about him.”

 

Darik growled at him warningly, something he only did when he was in pain or when he actually cared about someone or something. Or if you really had pushed his patience past the limit. So he decided to push him further.

 

“I don't see why you just take him to one of the training camps. He would be-”

 

“Stop talking like that Lukas. I know what you are trying to do and I will punch you if you speak one more goddamn word like that about him.” His mood going officially sour.

 

Lukas leaned on the table a little bit and leaned forward. “If you couldn't think of my Alpha doing what you are doing to Lex then maybe you should reconsider how it is you treat him. What if John started to beat me up?”

 

“He would be a dead man.” He said in a dead serious tone.

 

“But I am his Omega. You would have no right to kill him over something he had every right to do.” Lukas internally shuddered at the thought, knowing of course that John would never even consider it. He watched as Darik's body began to relax and he let out a sigh then a yawn as he became fully relaxed.

 

Darik shook his head and cracked a small smile. “You're a pain in my ass Lukas.” He put money on the table and gave his younger brother a bigger smile. “This is so you can get John one of the oreo cheesecake slices he likes so much, tell him it's from me cause it will be his last if he ever laid a hand against you.” He got up, put his hand on Lukas's shoulder then gave a small squeeze. He walked away shaking his head and gave him a wave just as he was walking out the door.

 

Lukas ordered his slice of cheesecake to go and walked out to his car. He sat the box on the passenger seat then began to drive home. He was stopped at a red light when he saw Superman land with two children in front of a house. He saw him speaking but then the other child looked at the other and the other began sign language. Seeing the realization on his face then he tapped the boy for his attention and began to sign. It made him smile, of course the man in blue and red would know sign so he could communicate with the deaf. There was suddenly a loud honk from a truck behind him and the light had been green for some time. He began driving again but saw the man that looked after their city and the world was already gone. He finished the rest of the ride home in his own thoughts. Wondering his his brother would take his advice or if Lex would think about what he had said to him today as well.

 

He pulled into his driveway and the residential area of the city, thankfully both houses next to him and across from him were all vacant because his Alpha was just so unique. He picked up the box and headed inside. He slipped off his shoes at the door and found John's sneakers right where his usually were. He walked into the kitchen and found him chiding the cat for stealing a piece of chicken. But he looked up and smiled at Lukas.

 

“So how did it go?”

 

Lukas shook his head. “They're both so thickheaded and stubborn. They're perfect for each other.” He loved how John always spoke to him with adoration in his voice and happiness that he was home. “Oh and a present from Darik.”

 

John cocked his head to the side, suspicious as he was handed the box. “Oreo cheesecake?” His confusion well founded.

 

“Yeah he said it is your last one so you may enjoy it while you can if you ever decide to raise a hand against me.” He let out a small smile. But it widened as he saw him shift, pale skin turned green and he became a bit taller.

 

The look of distress clear on his face at the suggestion. “I would never raise a hand against you.” He embraced Lukas and nuzzled his face against the side of his head.

 

Lukas looked up at his other worldly Alpha and chuckled. “I know, J'onn.” He placed a kiss to his lips before he had the chance to shift back into his human form. “Whatcha making for dinner, hm~”

 

“Chicken Ceasar salad with desert later,” His tone having a teasing hint.

 

“Oh~ I hope it's something that I can eat with my fingers~” He let out a good natured laugh with a wink.

 

“Guess you will have to wait and see~” He teased back as he continued dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. I apologize for it being so long. Enjoy the small fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
